yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
Kunlun Mountains
Kunlun Mountins is a special game mode in Dynasty Warriors Online. The Basic idea is to "Climb" the Kunlun Mountins. This Consists of Completing Stages. Basic Information *To Start Climbing the Kunlun Mountins you will need to go to the Peach Gardens *The Kunlun Nymph Found in All 3 Areas of Peach Gardens will give you Access to Mt. Kunlun *Begin Climbing ~ To Start a NEW Climb from Stage 1 *Resume ~ Continue from your last Break/Disconnection *Use Noble Visa to Start climbing from any Previously reached Stage *Your Time in Kunlun will be 60 Minutes Total, this can be increased by Finding Talismans during Stages (These are Found in Pots scatterd throughout the Maps, 3 Total per-Stage worth 5 Minutes Each) *At The Start of Any Stage you can Select ~ Break (Save you Progress and Leave Mt. Kunlun) or ~ Descend (Quit Mt. Kunlun, Claiming any rewards and lose your current progress) *Rewards will Depend on Stage reached, for a rough idea of what your receive, simply look at the top of the screen during Stage Preperation Screen. *After Descending you will be given Coins (see Coins Section) These can be traded for Items/Weapons/Gear. You Will also notice that the Flask Wheel and UI will be pink while in the Kunlun Mountins. Stages & Areas *Stages are Comprised of 3 Areas each with a 5 minute Time Limit. *Stages that are a Multipule of 4 will have just 1 stage with a 15 minute Time Limit. *The is an Infinite number of stages. *Every 20 Stages has a chance (roughly 5 %) of being a Special Nu Wa/Fu Xi Stage. *At the Stage Brefing the right of the screen will Display a List of Objectives & Conditions. *Each Stage is the same as 1 Battle ~ Meaning 1 Weapon Use,Temper/Elemental Durability will decrease & Items used will be consumed. *Each Area will have it's own Objective *Flask used in the previous Area will be lost at the Start of the next Area. Special Stages Every 20 Stages you have the Chance of coming across a Special Stage! These Stages will be lead by either Nu Wa or Fu Xi Nu Wa and Fu Xi Missions are rare. you will have to look for specific Objectives to see if the Stage has a chance of being a Special Stage. At the Start of a Special Stage either Nu Wa or Fu Xi will talk to you and explain what they want you to do. Use this time to Flask, As the task given are not easy. Not seeing the Objectives/Conditions you like? No Problem! Select Break '''Then head back to the Kunlun Nymph and select Resume. This will "Re-Roll" (change) the Objectives/Conditions. This can be done as many times as you like, Till you are happy with the Conditions. Didn't get a Special Stage? No Worries ~ If you D/C during the Stage and at the Kunlun Nymph Select '''Resume, you will keep your progress. The Objectives & Conditions for the Stage will also be "Re-Rolled" Things to look for! Variant A. ~ Defeat Opposing General *Objective ~ Defeat Opposing General, as only Objective (If any additional you may STILL get a Special Stage) *Conditions ~ Mission Faliure if Allied General is Defeated (100% Chance will get a Special Stage with this Condition) Variant B. ~ Defeat/Capture X amount within the Time Limit. *Objective ~ Can consisit of any combination of the following ~ Capture Bases, Defeat Troops, Defeat Unrivaled Generals. (If an Objective other then these Appears it is Highly Unlikely '''going to be a Special Stage.) *Conditions ~ Looking for as many '''N/A '''as possible. no '''N/A is very unlikely you will get a Special Stage. * So what will Nu Wa/Fu Xi ask me to do? Variant A *Defeat Nu Wa or Fu Xi (If Nu Wa is talking then you will have to defeat Fu Xi & Vice Versa) Variant B *Defeat X amount of Enemies in 3 Minutes (either 300 ~ 350 ~ 400 K.Os) *Capture X amount of Bases in 5 Minutes (either 4 ~ 5 ~ 6 Bases) *Defeat ALL Officers (Should always be 4) *Find Nu Wa or Fu XI (If Nu Wa is talking then you will have to defeat Fu Xi & Vice Versa) * I Messed up What! do I do? Not to worry if you Fail to complete the task in Time its not all over right away. *Defeat X amount ~ K.O Count will reset to 0 and the 3mins will start again. *Capture Bases ~ Bases will return to Red. (If hower your in a Base and say 3/4 Towers are destroyed, or 90/100 troops are killed. they will stay Destroyed/Dead) *Defeat all Officers ~ Any dead will return to life, any life taken from ones still alive won't be restored. You will only Fail a Special Stage if the Time Limit of the Stage reaches 0. this will also mean your Climb up Mt. kunlun is over, And you will lose any rewards gained. So what do i get for my troubles? So you completed a Special Stage, well depending on who gave you the task you will gain a Mystical Fabric ~ Mystical Cloths Come in 4 Levels 0 ~ 1 ~ 2 ~ 3, Each Level of Cloth can be Used to make a different level of Gear. The + you get is random depending on the Level of the Cloth you get. It is ALWAYS 100% Success rate. *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth ~ Can be used to make 0 to +2 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +1 ~ Can be used to make +1 to +5 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +2 ~ Can be used to make +3 to +7 Gear *Nu Wa/Fu Xi Cloth +3 ~ Can be used to make +5 to +8 Gear The Gear is made Via Sewing Using a Loom. Male Gear ~ Female Gear ~ Talismans & Pot Locations Talismans are used to Extend your Time in Mt. Kunlun. They can be found in Pots spread around throughout the various Maps. Below is a Picture showing all the Pot Locations for all the Maps. Old Coins As you Climb you will notice under rewards a Coin is Mentioned. Old Coins are the Currency of Mt. Kunlun, there is various Coins and as you Climb higher the type of Coin will change. Old Coins can be Swaped with the Kunlun Nymph for Itesm/gear/Weapons. To see which Coins and How many you need please Check with the Kunlun Nymph. Her Stock and Type of Item etc change every now and again. If you know the Names of any of the Coins leave a Comment with the Coin Number and it's Name ^^